A Trace of Fairy 1
by Romulous
Summary: When a new teen joins Fairy Tail, will the guild change for better or worse? OC is a bit overpowered.


**A/N: I just finished the Fairy Tail anime and decided to write a fanfic about it.. Enjoy! And review**

** Chapter 1: Beginnings**

The sun was shining over Magnolia City. The flowers were in bloom and the city was lively as ever. Children and adults alike were in the streets, going on with their daily lives or conversing. There was one person who wasn't. He didn't seem normal or happy like the other citizens. He had tan skin and a handsome face. This one wore a black cloak which flowed to the ground. The edges of his cloak were worn and tattered. He had silver hair which was spiked everywhere with streaks of neon green. Under his right eye was a red tattoo. What is was looked like a complicated symbol, resembling a sickle. He had dark boots on and baggy, dark gray pants.

When this teenager walked through the streets, people moved out of his way. Maybe it was the dark look or maybe it was the katana sheathed on his back. Whatever it was, he wasn't bothered. He was focused on moving somewhere certain, it was a big building that said "Fairy Tail" on a large sign.

Once he reached the doors, he pushed them in with force. Inside the doors was a mess of chaos. A salmon haired boy was fighting a dark haired boy. There was a brunette girl chugging alcohol from a keg and a white haired girl giggling. Then in the back one blonde haired girl hiding.

No one paid attention to the boy, everyone was busy with their own thing, mostly causing chaos. But then, a giant foot stepped through the ceiling. The foot slowly shrunk down to a man. A small, old man.

"Now now, enough of this, this is a guild, not a playhouse." The man said, with anger.

He glanced at the door and saw the boy dressed in black. He rushed over to him.

"Nero! I've been expecting you!" The old man said excitedly. He turned back to the big group of wizards. "In addition to our newcomer Lucy, we have a new member, Nero."

The people in the room looked at the dark boy. Some people snickered, others looked uninterested.

"Who let Mr. Secret Agent in here?" Someone blurted out, which got a few chuckles.

Nero just walked on with the old man, Makarov, by his side. The man led him to the stairs, which led up to a second floor of the building.

"HEY! Why does he get to go up there?!" The salmon haired boy Natsu asked, enraged.

Makarov turned around. "Because he has the skills, plain and simple." He sighed and continued up.

Natsu clutched his fist and fire formed around it. He ran towards Nero and pulled back his fist. "Let's see how good you really are!"

Nero chuckled and flicked two fingers down. "**Shadow Clutch**." He said quietly.

Dark, thick, shadowed lines stretched from his fingers and wrapped around Natsu's leg and pulled him to the ground. His face smashed against the wood floor and he cried out.

Everyone in the room facepalmed as they continued up the stairs.

"Who is that guy anyways?" Natsu asked, as he got up with a bump on his head.

The shirtless boy Gray looked serious. "You mean you haven't heard of him? You really are stupid."

Natsu shook his fist at Gray. "Shut up droopy eyes and tell me!"

Everyone snickered at his contradiction.

Gray sat on a stool in the guild hall. "Anyway, that's Nero. He apparently abandoned a dark guild he joined."

A girl with a cowboy hat stood up with a bottle of beer in her hand. "Why is he allowed here? Why'd he even leave the guild?"

Gray sighed. "Well Bisca, the members of the guild were big on sacrificing and he wasn't up for that. He's not really a dark wizard, he just wanted the power and spells. But the main reason he's so powerful is because he's a multicaster."

Everyone in the room gasped except for the blonde girl Lucy. "What is a multicaster?" She asked with concern.

One white haired, tan skinned man; named Elfman laughed. "Every real man knows that! A multicaster is a wizard that can master any type of magic. Multicasters can also learn spells by just watching them or being attack by them. The ability is rare, but if you have it, each fight is literally an opportunity to become stronger!"

Lucy muttered, "I'm not a man but okay."

Gray stood up again. "If this guy is really joining Fairy Tail, other guilds might have real problems with us."

Natsu looked at Gray with fire in his eyes. "I don't care who the hell he is! He messed with me, he's going down!"

Natsu rushed towards the railing on the second floor and jumped. As soon as he was about to cross the rail, he was pulled down by a female with crimson red hair.

As Natsu hit the ground face first once again, he cried out. "What the hell Erza!" Tears streamed down his face comically.

Erza stood with her arms crossed above Natsu. "You know you're not supposed to be on the second floor Natsu!" She said to the salmon haired boy.

This led to the breaking out of a huge fight, similar to the one when Nero entered.

Nero stood in front of a board in a large room. The board had many posters on it with people's faces on it and amounts of money over them. This seemed to be the job request board and Nero was scanning it for jobs.

As Nero looked through the board and ripped off one of the posters. It said "_Eliminate the outlaw Leonard Fireheart, who burned down my mansion. 5 million jewels is the reward for completing the task. Bring me the ruby ring he wears as proof._"

Nero's eyes widened. He pulled the front of his cloak over his mouth and zipped it up. The bottom half of his face was covered, his mouth and half his nose. It also covered the tattoo under his right eye.

He started to walk towards the door. He was unknown of the man behind him, smiling and drew his arm back. His hand sparked with electricity as he shoved his hand towards Nero's spine. His hand went through Nero, and the man gasped.

Nero stopped walking and turned around. As he turned he moved back, the man's hand falling out of him.

"What's the big idea man? I've been here 2 minutes and attacked by 2 people already." Nero said, irritation in his voice.

The man chuckled and walked into view. He was a buff man with yellow hair and spiked headphones on.

"The difference between me and that idiot, is that I'm not a weakling. My name is Laxus and I'm one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, if not the strongest." The man said gruffly.

Nero scoffed. "And your point being? I'm off to take on some work, not to be disrespectful, but I must go."

He started to walk away, but the Laxus appeared in front of Nero and put his open palm on his chest, stopping him from moving. Laxus let out a chuckle.

"Well, I don't think you're all that tough, just because you come from a dark guild. So before you leave, you gotta fight me."

Nero waved his hand and he disappeared in a flash. Laxus covered his face and growled. "That fuckers got something coming for him."

Nero was walking to his new objective: finish the work, get the money. He walked through a park and past a tree. As he passed the tree, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Laxus stood leaned against the tree with a smile on his face.

"Kid, don't be a pussy, all you have to do is fight me."

Nero stopped. Laxus's smile got wider and he stopped leaning on the tree. He walked over towards Nero as Nero turned around.

Laxus got into a fighting position. "Come at me!"

Nero threw his hand out and thrusted it forward "**Shadow Spear: Twin!**"

Two large black spears formed, on above the other and soared towards Laxus which caused him to jump high in the air.

Nero opened his palm and slammed his fist into it. "**Shadow Eruption!**"

A large black explosion came out from under Laxus as he was in the air and seemed to swallow him up. He screamed and as the explosion stopped and the smoke remained, Nero turned away and started to walk away. He heard laughing from behind him. When the smoke cleared, Laxus stood looking smug.

"If that's all you got, then this is gonna be easy!" Laxus said as he threw his hand out towards Nero.

Electricity rushed towards Nero and hit him square in the chest. Nero fell to the ground and saw sparks coming from his body.

'What? I can't move?' Nero thought as he strained to get up.

"Well, my electricity can do that to ya man!" Laxus said. He formed his hands together in a triangle and pointed at Nero. "May the heavens rain divine punishment on you! **Lightning Storm!**"

Lightning flashed across the sky above Nero. As the lightning started flashing more frequently 3 lightning bolts struck down on the ground where Nero was. Keyword was. At the last second Nero jumped in the air and looked down on Laxus.

He mashed his hands together. "**Water Lock!**"

A bubble of water surrounded Laxus and Laxus stood in the bubble, silent. As Nero dropped to the ground he pulled his katana out of the sheathe on his back and he slashed the bubble, cutting it in half and destroying it.

"You're pretty good, broke out of the paralysis." Laxus said.

Laxus jumped back as the bubble was destroyed, avoiding the slice, and put his hands in the air. "Looks like the fun has to end. **Chaos Maelstrom!**" He threw his hands down and a wave of blue energy sliced the air and engulfed Nero. It exploded and Laxus laughed hard.

"HA HA HA! Looks like this guy wasn't even worthy of being here."

"As you said, if that's the best you got, I've got nothing to be worried about." Nero said. He materialized behind Laxus.

"Wha-?" Laxus said, spinning around. He had a surprised look on his face. "You actually survived that, maybe I was wrong about you."

Nero put his palm and his fist together. "I have a job to go take on, so I guess the fun really is over." He said quietly. "But let me give you a taste of some magic that you've never seen before!"

He stood there for a moment, staring down Laxus. "**Celestial Devastation!**" A ball of white energy formed in his right hand. He thrust the ball to the sky and it shot up, seemingly breaking the clouds.

Laxus stared up in amazement for a moment until he saw what looked like shooting stars. He then realized it was little balls of energy soaring towards him at breakneck speeds. On impact they exploded into a huge, white, flame. The screams of Laxus could be heard for a moment.

Nero walked towards the flame slowly as it died down and he saw Laxus sitting on the ground, burn marks on him and his clothes.

"Y-you are worthy I guess. Hm, you're lucky I wasn't fighting at 100% yet. However you are one hell of a fighter." Laxus said with respect.

Nero turned away and began to walk but briefly turned. "Laxus. Who is that salmon haired boy in the guild?"

Laxus smirked. "That twerp! That's Natsu."

"You know what I meant."

His smile faded. "He's a flame dragon slayer. You've taken an interest to him? Are you gonna try to learn the dragon slayer magic or something?"

Nero turned away. "Sheer curiosity. You'd be surprised at the things I already know. The lost magic, the pure knowledge."

He started to walk again. Laxus looked to the ground. "When you get back, I wanna talk to you." Said Laxus.

Nero walked down the road as he considered his task at hand. He had to go find a bandit, who was last spotted west, in a small town. However, on entering the town, the townspeople said that the outlaw fled to the mountains above.

He sighed as he walked up the rocky path to the large, sunny, mountain range. He had a short while more to go, he'd been walking for about an hour at this point.

The path was gravelly and had a bit of grass coming up between cracks in the ground. Ahead, there was a small opening in the bottom of one of the massive mountains. The opening was large enough for a person, and was pitch black inside. Nero neared the entrance and he stopped in front of it, kicking gravel up in front of him.

He coughed. "I assume this is where he's hiding." Nero said to himself.

The gray haired boy ducked down and entered the cave. As seen from the outside it was pitch black. Nero blindly stepped around for a moment. He stopped and hastily jumped back out of the cave. At that moment the cave entrance spit flames out and the cave itself exploded, making debris rain all over and a chunk of the mountain was missing, exposing dirt and stone.

Nero wiped dirt off of the part of his face that was showing. He turned around and saw a skinny man dressed in a suit and black pants. He had a "con man" smile on his face and slick, blonde hair styled in an spiky way towards the sky. He had dark sunglasses covering his eyes and 2 black gloves.

"Well, that's quite a nose to sniff out my trap! No one's ever detected my fire rune until it was too late." The man said in a slick voice.

Nero put his hands in his cloak pockets. He stood taking in the fresh air, looking at the sky. "You must be a lot of trouble if my client is willing to pay 5 million jewels just to kill you. Burned down a whole mansion?"

The man laughed. His laugh was genuine and loud, like that of a large mans. "Yes! Some of my finest work. I got a little bored and decided to have a bonfire party and the rich dude wasn't too happy."

Nero pulled his hands out of his pockets and unsheathed the sword on his back. "Sorry Leonard. Personally I don't mind you, but a jobs a job."

Leonard waved his hand. "I get it. Unfortunately, I don't plan on my demise being today."

Nero rushed towards the blonde man, his cloak flapping behind him. He slashed at Leonard's torso, expecting him to jump. Instead he ducked low to the ground and put his hands to his mouth.

"**Magma Stream.**" Leonard said and blazing hot, slushy magma shot out at Nero from close range. He barely had time to jump back.

When he did jump back there was an explosion under his feet and he was left with a few burn marks as he couldn't get far enough. Nero's katana went flying to the ground, spinning to a halt behind him.

Leonard laughed. "Who sent you? Some second rate guild?"

Nero pulled his cloak down where his collarbone was and showed the black emblem of Fairy Tail. He then picked up his katana and re sheathed it.

"Are you sure you're part of Fai-" Leonard began but he was cut off because a dark wave was shot straight at him and he flew back on to a rock.

Still slumped against the rock, Leonard smirked and slapped his fist against his palm. "**Fire Bolts!**" and out of his mouth came one ball of fire, it split into two and they went opposite directions, soaring towards Nero. Nero ducked out of the way only to find Leonard spitting more fire. Nero jumped into the air and landed upside down on one palm, tilting back and forth, avoiding the fire.

He pushed himself towards Leonard with his fist outstretched. "**Air Impact!**" As soon as he made contact with Leonard, Leonard went flying through the rock. The rock crumbled to dust and Leonard flew down the slope which Nero just climbed up minutes ago.

Leonard stopped himself and jumped upright but Nero was ahead of him.

"**Ice Make: Mirror!**" Nero said with an outstretched right hand.

An ice mirror materialized in front of the blonde man and he jumped back as spikes popped out. He, however was unable to dodge the ice needles that shot out of the mirror and could only feebly throw his hands up in front of his face as hundreds of needles impaled his arms and torso.

When the mirror melted, Leonard stood there with needles all over his body, grimacing in pain. The needles caused such a cold, that Nero could see the man's breath.

"So you know a few spells, h-huh." Leonard said trembling from the cold as he pulled needles out.

Leonard composed himself and for some reason had a smile, even with needles in him. He lifted his hands up. "**Eruption.**"

The ground under Nero gave out and fire spewed out under him. Nero lept forward only to meet the flaming fist of Leonard, pushing him back into the flames. Nero rolled out, covered in burn marks.

Then the explosion came and Nero flew in the air. He hit the ground hard, his cloak scorching, but none of it corroded somehow. Half of the cloak still covered his face and he had burn marks under the eye that didn't have a tattoo.

He threw his hand out at Leonard, as he was still face down on the ground. "**S-shadow Clutch...**"

Small black shadows darted out and Leonard and he jumped back. The shadows seemed to end, not being able to reach further.

"That cheap bullshit won't work on me! Now it's-" Leonard put his hands together but all of a sudden stopped as he backed into a space on the path with a large rock.

He hadn't bumped into the rock, he just stopped.

"What the?" Leonard yelled. He stood there with his hands together, seemingly frozen.

Nero got up effortlessly and walked over to Leonard. As he did, something appeared in the air, purple letters. The letters read something in a different, ancient language. There seemed to be another set of letters on the other side of Leonard, enclosing him. The space between the 2 sets was one of a small room.

Nero walked past one of the sets, into the "room", and to where Leonard was. Leonard stood there, hands still together.

"This is an enchantment." Nero said calmly, hand on Leonard's shoulder. "I took the liberty to making it before I came up here."

Leonard growled. "You pussy, can't even fight me fairly."

Nero paced back and forth in front of the frozen man slowly. Leonard watched him with heated eyes.

"If you didn't know, it says "_Anyone within the space who isn't the caster, is unable to move._" Now normally, a wizard wouldn't be able to cast this, but I'm exceptionally good at enchantment. This kind of enchantment would take a high level of magic power, and that it did."

Leonard looked like he was struggling to move.

"Don't try, you'll wear yourself out. Just enjoy your moments until death. And to the "pussy" remark, I've been through a strenuous fight today already. Trust me, I could have beaten you within 2 minutes." Nero said, stopping in front of Leonard.

Leonard started to sweat. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Nero pulled his cloak down, revealing the sickle like tattoo under his eye. Leonard stared with fear in his eyes for a few seconds.

"You're- you're Nero. The multicaster."

Nero smiled. He unsheathed his katana. "Sorry about this man."

He stabbed Leonard through the chest and Leonard's eyes instantly went dull. He crumpled to the ground and Nero kneeled before him.

"I aimed for your vitals, wanted to give you a painless death." Nero said. He looked at Leonard and saw him breathe, his eyes still had a faint light in them.

They were staring at Nero's arm, his cloak sleeve had slightly gotten pushed up, revealing another tattoo on his forearm. This tattoo was a jagged lightning bolt going through a withered skull. The skull however, seemed to have diamond eyes. Leonard sat up a little with a struggle.

"You-you-you're..." Leonard muttered out.

Nero quickly pulled down his sleeve. "Yes."

Leonard let out a gasping chuckle. "G-good lu-"

Leonard collapsed again, onto the ground. Nero looked at his right hand and saw a ruby ring. On the stone were small words.

"Flames don't burn out." Nero read aloud. Nero gently pried it off of Leonard's index finger and placed it in his pocket.

Nero lifted the body of Leonard and placed it over his shoulder. He walked up the path and found the cave, which had a chunk blown out of it. He placed the body sitting down against a wall and walked away.

He pulled his cloak up above his mouth again.

Nero walked up a long driveway and in front of a massive mansion. In front of the mansion was a large fountain surrounded by many flowers.

"Holy shit." Nero said as he walked up to the mansion. Almost instantly as he approached the door 2 men came out. They were dressed in a suit and had large handlebar mustaches. They seemed to be the stereotypical butlers and talked with weird accents.

"The master has been waiting for you." One said as they ushered him in the mansion. The inside was beautiful.

The walls were golden and a chandelier hung over the large hallway. There were two staircases that lead to a double doored room and the butlers led him there.

Sitting in the room was a man dressed in fancy clothing, like something out of a designer magazine. He sat on the couch, smiling when Nero entered the room. He patted the seat next to him in a sign for Nero to sit next to him.

Nero plopped down on the couch and handed the man the ring.

The man smiled.

"My name is Kazuto. My deepest thanks go to you for helping me. You have to forgive me for the dingy house, this is my second house while my main mansion is getting repaired." The man said happily.

Even Nero had to facepalm at that. Kazuto pulled something out of his pocket, it was a check. It was for 5 million jewels. As he handed it to Nero, Nero facepalmed again at the relaxed state of Kazuto with this money.

"What did the ring have to do with it?" Nero asked, after he recovered and put the check in his pocket. "I know the ring had to do with something."

Kazuto sighed. "Our families have been fighting over this for years. This particular man was the son of the head family which is my "rival" for the ring. He was already a famous outlaw, a pyromaniac, but this drew the line when it involved me."

Kazuto spun the ring in his palm. "I've always loved the inscription."

Nero stood up. "I assume you're a fire user too, maybe even a master of a guild."

Kazuto looked mildly surprised. "How do you figure that?"

Nero walked towards the door. "Only one of great wisdom would appreciate the beauty of the statement. Others would judge the contradiction, that flames do burn out."

And with that, Nero faded into shadows.

"You know who that was right? I almost missed it, but I caught the tattoos under his eye. It was Nero, the multicaster." Kazuto said to seemingly nobody.

A chuckle came from out of thin air.

"I'm aware." A voice said.


End file.
